Evilswarm Kerykeion
|-|Evilswarm Kerykeion= |-|Shaddoll Zefranaga= Summary The ultimate warrior of darkness, Evilswarm Kerykeion was created after Constellar Rasalhague fused with the Ice Barrier Dragons, who had been infected with the Evilswarm. Along with Constellar Sombre, he fought against Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth and defeated her, leaving to parts unknown. He returned with her in order to investigate the disturbance of the Qliphoth and Sephiroth, but was defeated by Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight, and was consumed. He was ultimately freed, and was given the power of the Naturia Sacred Tree to combat the returned Tierra, Source of Destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Evilswarm Kerykeion | Shaddoll Zefranaga Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Level 4 Dark Attribute Spellcaster Type Monster | Level 2 Dark Attribute Spellcaster Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fusionism, Ice Manipulation (Has the powers of Bahamut, Ophion, and Ouroboros, including Bahamut's Aura capable of freezing things solid just by being near it, Ophion's ice that can freeze his opponents so thoroughly that their bodies instantly shatter, and Ouroboros' ice which is so potent that it can stop time on a global scale), Resurrection (Possesses Rasalhague's ability to bring things back to life even if they are just a soul, as well as the Evilswarm's ability to resurrect the dead as well as destroyed technology by turning them into Evilswarm), Power Bestowal (Granted Evilswarm Cockroach a portion of his power, and possesses Rasalhague's ability to amplify healing and regeneration), Life Manipulation (Has Rasalhague's ability to convert corruption into life energy), Soul Manipulation (The Gishki Aquamirror is able to forcibly remove souls and prevent the target from returning to their body), Power Nullification (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to nullify powers to the point that a near dead Noellia was able to kill Gishiki Zielgas'), Attack Reflection (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to reflect attacks), Telepathy (The Gishiki Aquamirror allows for long distance telepathic communication), Biological Manipulation (The Gishiki Aquamirror is able to physically alter a target's body to make them more suitable for rituals), Healing, Possession (Those corrupted by the Evilswarm take control of those they fight to pass on its influence. This also works on machines and the dead), Empathic Manipulation and Absorption (Evilswarm grow more powerful by absorbing negative emotions, the more they are exposed to negative emotions the stronger they become), Sealing (Sealed Sophia, cutting her off from the Cycle of Reincarnation), Mind Manipulation (Those incapable of resisting its intense evil thoughts of the Evilswarm are instantly corrupted, turning them into more Evilswarm), Corruption (Cairngorgon was corrupted into a Shaddoll by absorbing him), Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Wields The Power of Destruction of Sophia, the very concept of destruction), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Resisted being in close proximity to and then absorbed The Power of Destruction of Sophia into himself), Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection, and Power Nullification (Should have Trishula's resistance to the powers of the Ice Mirror and Mediums, Somewhat resisted Shaddoll Core suppressing his powers) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Has the combined power of Evilswarm Bahamut, Evilswarm Ophion, Evilswarm Ouroboros, Constellar Rasalhague, the Gishki Aquamirror, and The Power of Destruction of Sophia. Fought and severely wounded a weakened Sophia alongside Constellar Sombre) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (As one of the Ten Chosen Zefra, Zefranaga was amplified by the Naturia Sacred Tree to the point that it could fight El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis alongside the other ten Zefra warriors) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely high (Was able to fight for several days non-stop and showed no signs of being tired after) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Gishki Aquamirror, Staff of Ophiuchus Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Key: Evilswarm Kerykeion | Shaddoll Zefranaga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Konami Category:Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Flight Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fusions Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Staff Users Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3